NUEVA AVENTURA
by Aura Poyoko
Summary: los niños elegidos se ven llevados de nuevo al digimundo, donde un terrible enemigo, como no se a visto jamas intenta conquistar ambos mundos. En el camino encontrarán nuevos compañeros, con los que tendrán que aprender a trabajar,por el bien de los mundo
1. Chapter 1

**NUEVA AVENTURA**

**Capitulo 1: El Nuevo Viaje Comienza**

Es una soleada mañana en la ciudad de Tomoeda, las vacaciones de verano acaban de comenzar y no es raro encontrarse a algunos niños paseando por las calles, jugando en los parques o charlando en alguna cafetería; lo que si resulta extraño es ver a un grupo de seis niños, esperando el tren en una estación, que, a tales horas de la mañana (son las diez a.m.) esta vacía casi por completo. Estos niños acaban de mudarse a la ciudad, casi al mismo tiempo, lo que a sido una suerte, ya que son viejos amigos y no querrían separarse.

Si, estos seis niños son Takuya, Zoe, Kouji, Koichi, J.P. y Tommy, los niños que una vez compartieron una gran aventura en un mundo extraño: el digimundo. Pero eso había sucedido tres años atrás, y pues los niños, ya no eran tan niños y estaban más ocupados en sus nuevas andanzas, como conocer aquella ciudad, la cual aún no habían explorado, hacer nuevos amigos, disfrutar de las vacaciones… Y era por eso que estaban ahí. J.P., el mayor y con mas "sabiduría", sugirió que fueran a la estación, tomarán cualquier tren y exploraran, sería divertido y lo único que tenían que cuidar era no olvidar que ruta habían tomado. Así pues, los antiguos niños elegidos esperaron, hasta que llego al andén el tren que habían escogido, el cual les dio una no muy agradable sorpresa: se trataba de un tren viejo, de aspecto desvencijado, y con muy poca pinta de ser seguro, pero ya habían decidido, además lo tomaron como una parte de su pequeña aventura, y abordaron el tren.

Como era de suponerse, el tren estaba vació, o casi, ya que al fondo del gris vagón iba sentada una chica, que lucía de la misma edad que Takuya, vestida con una playera y un short, que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, negros, un par de esos tenis del mismo color (como esos que uno acostumbra ver en esta clase de animé, enormes) un suéter azul atado a la cintura y un pequeño morral al hombro. Para desagrado de los chicos (mas bien de Zoe) conocían a esa muchacha; su nombre era Yukime Azakura y la conocían por que era la mejor amiga de una chica muy simpática de nombre Sakura "no se como puede ser amiga de una persona tan rara, inestable y grosera" decía sin parar Zoe, a la que Yukime no le caía muy bien que digamos. Pero de cualquier manera, los chicos abordaron el tren y tomaron asiento en el extremo opuesto del vagón, solo para que Zoe no se quejara. Y así comenzó la marcha del tren, primero lento y haciendo un ruido que hacía pensar que estaba a punto de desbaratarse, y luego acelerando, mas rápido y mas rápido, hasta que las cosas fuera del tren no eran mas que manchas borrosas en las ventanas; esto asusto un poco a los niños, pero no dejaron que un poco de velocidad les quitara los ánimos, aunque justo entonces pasó algo como para bajarle el alma a los pies a cualquiera: el tren dio una sacudida tremenda, que casi logro que los niños cayeran al suelo, después, todo se oscureció, como cuando se entra a un túnel, solo que las luces no se encendieron como acostumbran hacer al entrar a un túnel. Después hubo otra sacudida, esta vez mas fuerte, y siete pesos chocaron contra el piso en la oscuridad del tren.

"¡Ay¡Takuya, estas pisándome!" se quejó Zoe

"No soy yo. Alguien tiene su pie en mi cara"

"¡oh! Lo siento mucho" se disculpo Tommy

"¿Pero qué demonios esta pasando aquí? Vamos J.P., quítateme de encima" dijo Kouji en su tono habitual

"¿Están todos bien?" preguntó Takuya, al tiempo que encendía su linterna de bolsillo, que de pura casualidad llevaba con el aquel día

"¿Qué? Esperen¿Dónde esta esa chica, Yukime?"

"Pues si me lo preguntas a mi…" estuvo a punto de comenzar Zoe

"No te están preguntando a ti Zoe" intervino Kouji antes de que comenzara con uno de sus discursitos acerca de los modales y la gente apática con los que los había artado a todos los últimos días.

"mmmh… ¿Yukime, estas ahí?" preguntó Tommy con voz queda

"¡demonios¿Que fue lo que pasó?" dijo una voz al fondo del oscuro vagón, y Takuya dirigió el haz de luz hacia aquella dirección: Yukime estaba sentada en el piso con parte del largo cabello negro cubriéndole el rostro y frotándose la muñeca, la cual, aparentemente se había torcido.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Koichi

Ella se limito a girar levemente la cabeza en dirección a ellos, y al hacer esto, la luz de la linterna arrancó un reflejo azul a su largo cabello que, de alguna extraña manera, les hizo saber que estaba bien.

Cuando pensaban que lo peor había pasado, salieron de aquel oscuro túnel, al brillante resplandor del día, mas no salieron al gris paisaje de ciudad, que era lo mas lógico, sino a un verde campo que contrastaba con un brillante cielo azul, pero lo mas extraño fue que ya no se encontraban en el tren, o al menos no en el mismo que abordaron en aquella estación de Tomoeda, sino en uno de aspecto mas joven, con asientos cafés y piso reluciente, y entonces llegó a los seis amigos un presentimiento de lo que estaba pasando, pero lo que realmente les reveló la verdad, fue el resplandor que comenzó a emanar de sus bolsillos: los bolsillos en los que estaban sus teléfonos celulares; era todo un espectáculo: la luz de Takuya era roja, la de Kouji blanca, la de Zoe rosa, la de Koichi púrpura, la de Tommy verde y la de J.P. azul. Ni siquiera tuvieron que sacarlos para saber que ya no se trataba de sus teléfonos, sino de los viejos digivices que hacía tanto tiempo no veían. ¡Ah, pero si creían que eso era todo, algo mas paso en ese instante! De pronto, una luz aun mas brillante que las anteriores, ilumino el vagón, opacando las luces de los digivices, con un resplandor azul claro y lila, y cuando miraron para averiguar de donde provenía aquella luz enceguecedora, vieron a Yukime con una cara entre de sorpresa y pánico, que introducía lentamente la mano en su morral, para extraer, si, adivinaron, un digivice. Este era igual a los demás, solo que de color azul claro, lila y negro. Justo cuando todos los niños tuvieron en sus manos los digivices, confundidos y asustados, una, que parecía provenir de los aparatos, voz resonó en el vagón:

"¡Niños elegidos¡Niños elegidos!"…

CONTINUARÁ…

NOTA DEL AUTOR. En verdad lamento que sea una historia tan corta, pero no es tan mala como parece¡lo juro! por favor, cualquier sugerencia o critica ¡mandenla! P.D. ¡primer fic, sean amables!


	2. Chapter 2

**NUEVA AVENTURA**

**CAPITULO DOS: Y TU¿QUIÉN ERES?**

-Niños elegidos¡niños elegidos!- resonó una extraña voz en el vagón. La voz sonaba distorsionada, como si viniera de una radio mal sintonizada.-¡Niños elegidos!- llamó otra vez.

-¿Ophanimón¿eres tu?- preguntó Tommy a la voz con cierta inseguridad

-Si, soy yo. Niños elegidos, no saben cuanto lamento haberlos traído de esta manera, pero no tenia otra opción, los necesitamos con urgencia-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Ophanimón¿porqué nos necesitas?- dijo Takuya, quien había palidecido ligeramente.

-Un nuevo mal se ha levantado aquí, en el digimundo, y necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible es por eso que les he llamado-

-¿Toda la ayuda posible¿qué significa...?- preguntó Zoe, mas no termino la ultima pregunta, ya que en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo. Se volvió y miro a Yukime, de quien todos se habían olvidado de pronto, que sostenía en sus manos el digivice, y entonces entendió a que se refería Ophanimón con "toda la ayuda posible".

-He llamado, aquí al digimundo, nuevos poderes que les ayudarán en este nuevo viaje, ya que de otra manera, serían derrotados por este nuevo enemigo con facilidad. Por eso deben de buscar el séptimo digispirit, y encontrarse con sus nuevos compañeros elegidos. Ellos ya han sido puestos al tanto de la situación. Niños elegidos, les deseo toda la suerte del mundo-

Y entonces la comunicación se cortó.

Todos se volvieron a mirar a Yukime, quien lucía aun mas pálida de lo normal y ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar. Tommy fue el primero en acercarse a ella.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó con voz amable, típico de un niño tan considerado como lo es Tommy. Ella no contestó, se limitó a mirarlo con sus grandes ojos azules, como analizándolo cuidadosamente.

Hasta ese momento, Tommy jamás había observado esa mirada con atención. Era una mirada muy profunda, y a Tommy, no sabía porque, le pareció cálida, triste y fría, todo al mismo tiempo. Era como si esos ojos azul grisáceo le quisieran decir algo, pero el no entendía que.

-Escucha- intervino en ese momento Koichi, sacando a Tommy de su ensimismamiento –se que debes de estar algo confundida, pero si no lo permites, te explicaremos todo-

Todos se acercaron y se pusieron a contarle a Yukime todo, explicándole que era el digimundo, los digimons, los digispirits y por que estaban ahí. Al final Yukime no se veía menos confundida que antes.

-Cielos,- dijo J.P. en un suspiro -¿cómo explicar toda una aventura en tan poco tiempo? Tal vez cuando conozcas el digimundo, te sea mas fácil entenderlo...-

-Y además, creo que casi no nos conocemos ¿verdad?- dijo Koichi con su voz tranquila de siempre.

Aunque en ese momento Takuya y Kouji estaban mas ocupados intentando calmar a Zoe, que estaba casi furiosa por tener que viajar en el digimundo con "ella".

Pero en ese momento llegaron a la estación del pueblo del fuego, donde Niimón y Bokomön ya los estaban esperando.

-Niños¡ya llegaron, que bueno, no saben el gusto que me da!- dijo Bokomón apenas bajaron del tren

-¡Si, que gusto, que gusto!- dijo Niimón

-Cielos, hola...- dijo J.P. con no muchos animos

-¿Qué te pasa J.P.?- preguntó Zoe al ver la cara de decepción de su amigo

-Bueno, es solo que... bueno yo... pues es que pense que ya que eramos heroes y todo eso... pues, al menos nos recibirian de una manera mas... cálida, supongo.-

-Es perfectamente comprensible que estes un poco decepcionado J.P., incluso yo sugerí recibirlos con una fiesta o algo así, pero Ophanimon insistión en que todo fuera de la manera mas discreta posible. Ella no quiere que el enemigo sepa que están aquí y los ataquen cuando los nuevos niños elegidos no han recibido todos sus respectivos digispirts- dijo Bokomón con su tono de "yo lo se todo en este digimundo".

-Bueno, supongo que tiene razón en no querer nada llamativo. Mmmmh... pues que se la va a hacer-dijo J.P. aun desanimado.

-En fin, basta de charlas, tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro para que pueda darles toda la información y para que descansen, por que mañana tendrán que iniciar la busqueda de el septimo digispirit y...-dijo Bokomón al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia el bosque cuando Niimón, que se había detenido y miraba a Yukime, interrumpió:

-Y tu¿quién eres?-

La niña simplemente se quedó ahí mirandolo sin entender aquella pregunta, que fue lo que realmente la sorprendió, ya que no lucía nada interesada en el hecho de que una de aquellas extrañascriaturas parlantes se estubiese dirigiendo a ella.

-¿Eh...? Pues yo...-

-¡Pero que tonto eres Niimón!- lo regañó Bokomón al mismo tiempo que le daba un fuerte resortazo con sus pantalones -¡Si se trata de la septima niña elegida!- y luego agregó en un tono mas confidencial -ya habiamoshablado de "eso".-

Esto realmente le dió mala espina a Yukime, nunca le había gustado que gente que no conocía supiera cosas de ella, ni siquiera con gente que si conocía le agradaba. Pero de cualquier manera los digimons los dirigierón a travez del bosque, hasta llegar a un punto en el quelosárboles daban lugar a un pequeño claro, al final del cual había una cueva en la que entraron los niños. Una vez adentro, encontraron que realmente no era una cueva si no un pequeño escondinte subterraneo, que, según recordaban, antes no estaba ahí. Cuando todos se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña fogata que habían encendido, Bokomón comenzó a explicarles todo.

-Verán, como ustedes saben, un nuevo mal ha invadido nuestro mundo, sin embargo, nose tratade un enemigo cualquiera, ya que, según Ophanimón dice, los guerreros legendarios no serían capaces de derrotarlo por sí solos. Es por eso que se vió en la necesidad de poner todas sus esperanzas en otro poder, uno aún más antiguo y más poderoso quelos guerreros de la leyenda- enéste punto dirijió una significativa mirada a Yukime -La verdad es que no sabemos si de verdadéste poder serácapaz de salvar al digimundo, pero es nuestra ultima esperanza, así que no tenemos mas opción que confiar en que los nuevos niñosque han sido llamados nos ayuden a vencer esta nueva amenaza.- FinalizóBokomón en un tono muy solemne

-Pero ¿qué clase de enemigo es¿contra qué peleamos?- preguntó Takuya, que en realidad se había estado quedando dormido durante la explicación de Bokomón.

-Mmmmh... pues verán¿cómo explicarselos?- dijo Bokomón con expresión pensativa

-¡Solo dilo y ya, quieres!- dijo Kouji, a quien todo eso lo ponía algo irritable.

-Pues, yo... ¡NO LO SE!-dijo Bokomón con una sonrisa algo desvergonzada

-¿QUÉ!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, al mismo tiempo que se caían al suelo (muy al estilo animé)

Cuando losniños por fin se fueron a acostar, todo era silencio, pues todos estaban profundamente dormidos,ó al menos eso parecía. Kouji se levantó muy despacio para no despertar a los demas, buscó a Takuya, quien dormía recargado en la pared.

-Takuya!- dijo Kouki en un susurro apenas audible -¿estás despierto?-

-Si¿tu tampoco puedesdormir, eh?-

-Necesito hablar contigo¿en donde esta esa chica...?-

-¿Yukime? No lo sé.-

-Vamos-

Cuando los dos chicos se encontraron afuera de la cueva, pudieron sentir una fresca brisa en sus rostros, y cuando vieron las tres lunas resplandeciendo sobre el claro, se dieron cuenta de que de verdad estaban en el digimundo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Takuya, por fin hablando en voz alta

-¿No lo sientes...?-

-¿sentir qué cosa? Noentiendo de que hablas...-

-Tengo... tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto...-

-¿y qué, debe sorprenderme o algo así?-

-Takuya, esto esserio. No se trata solo de una corazonada, es... una sensación... puedo sentir que algo no anda bien, puedo sentir... la oscuridad...-

Entonces Takuya supo que Kouji hablaba en serio. La oscuridad...esoera algo sobre lo que Kouji no bromearía, ella había experimentado y no dudaba que supiera reconocerla... Sentirla.

-¿Y que crees que pueda ser?-

-Yukime-

-¿Qué...? Está bien, es algo rara, pero realmente no creo que sea para tanto, tal vez Zoe te esta afectandoó...-

-No seasestupido Takuya, Yukime está aquí- dijo Kouji en un tono algo frío, aunque obviamente estabaintentando contener la risa de ver la caraque pusoTakuya al ver que Yukimeestaba frente a el, mirandolo con unaceja levantada y una expresión de "te atrape" en su rostro.

-¿... rara? Bueno,hasta suenabien si lo comparas con lo que la rubia dice... En fin,no podía dormir ysalí a mirar un poco pero no pense quemeiba a encontrar tan agradable sorpresa- dijo en un tonoentre sarcastico y cinico - Bueno, supongo que me voy a dormir-Y entró en la cueva de nuevo.

-Takuya, no tenemos ni idea de quien es ella¿no es así?- dijo Kouji, aunque su amigo solo se limito a mirar hacia la entrada de la cueva con una extrañaexpreción pensativa en sus ojos castaños.

**

* * *

**¿Qué nuevo mal invade el digimundo¿de dónde proviene la misteriosa fuerza que siente Kouji¿qué secretos guarda la nueva compañera de los niños? Pero sobre todo, al final ¿conseguirán novia los chicos¡¡¡LO SABRÁN EN PROXIMOS CAPITULOS! 


	3. Chapter 3

_En las profundidades del digimundo, un nuevo poder está despertando… La Oscuridad y la Luz están inquietas… Los grandes poderes tiemblan a la espera del poder que cambiará el destino de los dos mundos… El Guardián está a punto de despertar._

NUEVA AVENTURA.

CAPITULO TRES: NUEVO ESPIRITU. EQUILIBRIO.

Los niños despertaron esa mañana algo adoloridos por haber pasado la noche dentro de una cueva, pero no había tiempo para lamentarse, debían ponerse en marcha de inmediato.

Tras un muy breve desayuno los niños comenzaron a caminar a través del bosque, lo cual resultó algo realmente muy extraño para los niños, aquellos árboles estaban llenos de memorias de su primer viaje, y rápidamente comenzaron a sentirse melancólicos. Al ver esto Takuya, como buen líder, decidió hacer algo para poner de mejor humor a la pandilla.

-¡Animo muchachos! ¡Vamos! ¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes, por qué esas caras largas eh? ¿Eh?-

Pero Takuya no recibió respuesta alguna. Miró a sus compañeros, que a su vez lo miraban a el con esa cara que solo podía indicar que estaba haciendo algo estupido. Inmediatamente detrás de el caminaban Kouji y Zoe, después J.P. y Koichi, al final Tommy y unos cuantos pasos mas atrás, Yukime. Pero fue en especial el rostro de Yukime lo que llamó la atención de Takuya. Ella lucía muy pálida, como si se sintiera enferma, y caminaba con la cabeza agachada y con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

Todo esto, Takuya tuvo que admitirlo, le preocupó.

-Hey, Yukime, ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó un poco dudoso. Al hacer esto todos se detuvieron y miraron hacia donde estaba ella. Yukime levantó la cabeza, algo confundida, como si la hubieran sacado de un profundo ensimismamiento, como si hubiera estado pensando en algo muy importante. Al ver que todos la miraban contestó en un susurro apenas audible:

-Si, estoy bien, gracias- su voz sonaba agotada y, a decir verdad, poco creíble, pero antes de que nadie pudiera replicar nada, un sonido ensordecedor y una luz parecida a la de los rayos distrajo a los niños.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO!- preguntó Kouji a la vez que se colocaba frente a Zoe en posición defensiva

-¡No tengo la más remota idea!- respondió Koichi, que, al volverse atrás, pudo ver que Yukime parecía a punto de desmayarse, pero en ese momento un enorme digimón al que jamás habían visto aterrizó con estrépito frente a ellos.

-¡Vaya, niños elegidos, por fin nos encontramos!- exclamó el extraño digimón, que llevaba una armadura rojo oscuro cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo, excepto los codos, las rodillas y el área de los ojos y la boca, en la que había una sarcástica sonrisa, dejando ver una piel negra, unos ojos amarillos y fieros, y unos dientes enormes y amarillentos. Entonces agregó -¡Lastima que sea una visita tan corta!- Y entonces lanzó su técnica especial, llamada "llamarada Zigma", la cual fue a dar a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraban los niños

-¡NIÑOS ELEGIDOS!- gritó en ese momento Bokomón, quien comenzaba a ponerse histérico-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HACEN! ¡PELÉEN!-

Entonces seis gritos de "¡digispirit digievolvs a!" cruzaron el cielo y seis digimóns de tipo humano aparecieron en donde un momento antes estaban los niños.

-¿Pero qué de…?- comenzó a preguntar Yukime, pero en ese preciso instante, esa horrible sensación que la estaba haciendo sentirse tan mal desde el día anterior se volvió mas fuerte y tuvo que recargarse en un árbol para no caer al suelo. En su bolsillo, su digivice comenzó a brillar con fuerza, ella lo tomó y de pronto fue como si hubieran puesto pausa a la escena. Los siete digimóns que se encontraban en batalla se detuvieron y miraron a Yukime. Ella simplemente se quedó inmovilizada mirando su digivice, donde un símbolo extraño de color azul había aparecido. Parecía una flor, o una estrella de ocho picos con un círculo en el centro. Levantó el digivice, y entonces pasó. En el claro donde se encontraban entonces había una enorme roca de forma ovalada a la que nadie hasta ese momento le había puesto atención. En la roca brilló el mismo símbolo del digivice de Yukime, y después se partió por la mitad. Primero hubo una luz, y luego emergió el digispirit. Era una pequeña armadura azul con dos alas emergiendo de su espalda y algo parecido a un cetro. Yukime levantó aun más el digivice, y el digispirit entró en él. Luego la digievolución.

-¡digispirit digievolvs a…!-

Yukime se transformó en una dama de cabello largo y rubio, con una especie de casco que le cubría los ojos. Llevaba una especie de armadura azul, que le cubría el pecho y los brazos, pero no los hombros, un pantalón blanco ajustado, botas altas hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, un cinturón del cual colgaba una enorme espada con gemas azules y verdes incrustadas, y en la mano llevaba un cetro largo y plateado que acababa en una punta de cristal. De su espalda surgían unas enormes y hermosas alas. Era un ángel.

-¡… Warangewomón!-

Los otros miraron al nuevo digimón totalmente sorprendidos. Ella ni siquiera se inmuto. Lo siguiente que hizo fue entrar al combate.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó con gran autoridad al digimón enemigo.

-¡Ah…! Lo siento tanto, olvide presentarme. Mi nombre es Chasermón. Es un placer conocerla señorita-dijo con sarcasmo- ¡pero ahora debo eliminarla, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-

Entonces lanzó nuevamente su técnica especial, la llamarada Zigma, pero Warangewomón lo esquivó fácilmente. Entonces ataco ella.

-¡LUZ CELESTIAL!- gritó mientras daba un salto hacía el digimón y lo golpeaba fuertemente con su cetro, del cual emanó una brillante luz blanca. Chasermón cayó derrotado. -¡Criatura de las sombras que osas quebrantar el equilibrio de los mundos, prepárate a ser purificada por este digivice!- El digivice absorbió los datos de Chasermón y un digihuevo se elevó hacía el cielo.

Yukime perdió la digievolución y cayó de bruces al suelo, desmayada.

_En la estación de los bosques, dos chicos se encuentran. Una extraña niebla lo cubre todo de repente. Una voz candida llama "¿estas ahí?". El enemigo se acerca. Dos nuevos guardianes despiertan y la verdadera guerra entre el bien y el mal da comienzo._

¡QUE TAL! Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, y si no, pues para eso estan los reviews ¿no? Si les gustó este fic, ¡CUENTENSELO A SUS AMIGOS!


	4. Chapter 4

**NUEVA AVENTURA.**

**CAPITULO CUATRO: "¿ESTAS AHÍ?"**

En la estación de los bosques, un trailmón anguila se detiene perezosamente haciendo chirriar las ruedas en los viejos rieles. Del él bajan un chico y una chica. Es muy temprano y ambos lucen muy cansados.

Él es un chico de unos doce años, bajito, con el cabello castaño cobrizo. Esta vistiendo una sudadera verde oscuro, pantalones café y tenis también verdes. Mira a su compañera con sus ojos grises, esperando que le diga algo, lo que sea, pero eso no pasa. Y además de lo incomodo de viajar con alguien a quien llevas unas cuantas horas de conocer, sentía unas terribles nauseas; se había sentido así desde que la noche anterior había abordado el trailmón. Siguió mirando a la chica que estaba a su lado. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Entonces ella lo miró. Tenía unos ojos muy oscuros, casi negros y el cabello rojo y corto a la altura del hombro. Ella llevaba una falda café claro con una blusa de manga tres cuartos naranja y zapatos del mismo color cuando subió al tren en la estación Odaiba dos días antes, lo cual, en el digimundo, resultaba ser un vestuario no muy apropiado.

"¿Acaso este niño es mudo o algo?" pensó, y llegó a la conclusión de que si iba a haber algo de comunicación, debía iniciarla ella misma.

-De acuerdo…- comenzó, aunque no sabía que decir –Mmmh… y… ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó por fin.

-Terry… Terry Motomiya- contestó el con voz algo tímida.

-Bien, Terry, mi nombre es Amane Tachibana, y supongo que vamos a ser algo así como camaradas ¿no?- dijo ella con un fingido tono alegre

-Supongo…-

-Tu también estas algo confundido por todo esto, ¿verdad?-

-Sí… es que es muy extraño, el digimundo, los digimóns, digispirits, digivices, nosotros salvando al mundo… Simplemente no lo entiendo-

-Bueno, supongo que en esto estamos juntos Terry-dijo ella con una sonrisa, esta vez sincera- ahora… ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Pues esa voz dijo algo sobre buscar unos digispirits o algo así…-

-Claro… la pregunta es en dónde buscamos. Seguro que este mundo es muy grande. Será mejor que busquemos primero algo que comer.-

-¡De acuerdo!-

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar, adentrándose poco a poco en el espeso bosque que rodeaba la estación. Pronto perdieron de vista el andén, entrando cada vez más en ese oscuro lugar. Encontraron unas pequeñas bayas, aunque no sabían si eran del todo comestibles, pero tenían tanta hambre que comenzaron a comerlas. Una especie de neblina comenzó a levantarse en el bosque. Los niños siguieron caminando sin un rumbo fijo. Las horribles ganas de vomitar regresaron, aunque Terry pensó que se debía a aquellas extrañas frutas, sin embargo, Amane parecía sentirse bien.

La chica sacó su digivice, con la esperanza de que aquella voz hablara de nuevo con ellos y los guiara. Solo que no fue una voz, sino un pequeño mapa lo que salió del digivice.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Terry, sorprendido por aquella figura que salía del digivice naranja y amarillo de su nueva amiga.

-No lo sé…- contestó ella, confundida- ¡Pero creo que quieren que sigamos este camino!- dijo con un animo renovado señalando al mapa.

-¡Bien, al menos ya no caminaremos sin rumbo!- agregó su compañero.

Y los niños siguieron caminando por la espesura. No tardaron en sentir que alguien los seguía. Escuchaban el leve crujir de las ramas, el movimiento de algo en los arbustos.

Podían sentir la presencia de aquel extraño ser alrededor de ellos. Ya casi llegaban al lugar señalado en el mapa. La niebla se hacía crecía cada vez más, al igual que el malestar de Terry.

Por fin llegaron a un punto en el que el bosque parecía terminar, dando lugar a unas especie de risco que se elevaba ante ellos. Rocas y más rocas, esparcidas por todas partes, que combinadas con la neblina, le daban al lugar aspecto de cementerio antiguo. Entonces lo escucharon. Una cándida voz proveniente de algún lugar dentro del bosque.

-¿Estas ahí?- preguntó con suavidad aquella voz

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Amane, asustada.

-No lo sé…- dijo Terry en un susurro -¡¿Quién anda ahí!-

-¿Quién anda ahí?- repitió la voz como un maligno eco. Un temblor sacudió el risco e hizo que los niños cayeran al suelo. -¿Quién anda ahí?-

Una figura enorme voló por encima de sus cabezas y se colocó en una piedra especialmente grande frente a los niños.

-¿Estas ahí?- repitió la voz con tono misterioso, solo que esta vez pudieron ver a quien pertenecía. Era un enorme digimón alado, con cuerpo de león, pero una hermosa cabeza de mujer.

-¡Es una esfinge!- gritó Terry. Había leído sobre aquellos míticos animales en algunos libros de mitología.

-Casi- dijo el extraño digimón con su misteriosa voz – Mi nombre es Esfíntermón, y vengo a acabar con los niños elegidos. ¿Estas ahí?- repitió una vez mas, y hubo un nuevo temblor, esta vez mucho más fuerte, que hizo que parte del risco se resquebrajara, cayendo grandes rocas que los niños apenas pudieron esquivar.

-¡¿QUÈ HACEMOS!- gritó Amane, con un notable dejo de histeria en su voz.

-No lo sé…- contestó débilmente Terry, a quien el mareo atacaba con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo palidecer horriblemente. Amane iba a preguntarle si se sentía bien, pero un nuevo ataque de Esfíntermón hizo que salieran corriendo, solo que en la confusión, corrieron en direcciones opuestas.

Amane se dirigió a los pies del risco, mientras que Terry corrió a los límites del bosque.

-¡Terry!- gritó Amane, pero en ese preciso momento Esfintermón lanzó otro ataque. Decenas de rocas cayeron, separando aún más a los dos chicos…

CONTINUARA…

En el bosque, los dos nuevos guardianes se enfrentan al enemigo. Los Guerreros Legendarios y el Primer Guardián tienen sus complicaciones. Los Guerreros deberán aprender a buscar el equilibrio entre sus poderes y las nuevas fuerzas que se les unen.

¿Cómo romper el hielo de un corazón helado y aprender a trabajar juntos? ¿Porqué los chicos tienen la impresión de que se les está ocultando algo…?


End file.
